After Effect: Dark Past
Note: This does not directly follow the canon events of Modern Warfare 2: Ghost. After Effect: Dark Past is a short story in the After Effect series by EternalBlaze. Ghost's Story I panted as I chased Manuel Roba through the halls of his mansion. The fat bastard had a few guards with every corner. They were easy targets and mere distractions more or less, but they failed to stop me from getting closer to Roba. We finally reached a dead end room with the last of Roba's guards. I ran to hide behind a pillar, avoiding any fire that Roba's guards fired at me. There were probably about five or six guys in this huge room. I peeked slowly over to my right to see one of the guards out in the open. I quickly ran over, slid in front of the guard, shooting him in the process, and moving to new cover. With that, I turned around and killed three more. There were two guys left, towards the back of the room. I had to think quick, as Roba was attempting to find a way out. Pulling out my knife and my pistol, I ran towards them, throwing my knife into the guard on the left and shooting the guard on the right. After doing so, I shot Roba in his leg to cripple him. He fell down almost instantly, screaming in pain. I slowly walked up to Roba. He rolled onto his back to face me, with a slight grin on his face. "You want to know something, Lieutenant Riley? When your parents died in that crossfire, I realized that a few people mean absolutely nothing in a billion." He said, beginning to chuckle. I felt anger and fury build up inside. As Roba was laughing at his last words, I pointed my pistol at his head and pulled the trigger. My injuries started to pain more with every step I took. I managed to put as many flammable materials together as possible and lit a match, throwing it in the pile of useless objects. The pile burned wildly, with vivid colors rising higher and higher. I watched it for a few moments before leaving the mansion. I walked further and further away from Roba's dead body and his mansion in flames, going off into the woods. I could still see it still, as the whole building was up in flames now. Looking back forward, I couldn't see much, other than the ground and maybe a few trees I was nearing. After about another minute or two of walking, I found myself in an open field in the moonlight. A loud noise ripped through the peaceful silence of the woods. It sounded like a helicopter. I looked up in the sky to see if my guess was correct. It was, or so I thought it was. I noticed it was actually a beige CH-46 Sea Knight as it landed with its rear facing me. When the rear door opened up, an older looking man wearing a UCP-patterned Army Combat Uniform and a black beret. The nameplate on his chest read "SHEPHERD." I stopped as he approached me in a rather hurried manner. "Lieutenant Simon Riley?" He asked. "Yes." I replied. "I'm Lieutenant General Shepherd, commander of the elite Task Force 141. You have been personally selected for a spot in the Task Force 141." The man said. "Why me?" I asked, raising a curious eyebrow. "Come with me. I'll tell you on the way." He said. I followed him into the Sea Knight. The vehicle took off as soon as we got inside, not even waiting for us to sit down or even get comfortable. The door behind us closed as it was in the air. The instant take off shook me a bit, but didn't throw me off guard. Shepherd and I sat down. "Are you familiar with fellow SAS soldier Captain John MacTavish?" Shepherd asked me. I had to think back if I actually knew or worked with him, but nothing was coming up. "I know of him, but never worked with him before." I said. "Good. You'll be working with him now. Captain MacTavish and I have created the Task Force 141, an elite group consisting of the best of the best soldiers from the U.S. Army Rangers, SAS, and Canadian Special Ops Regiment. You are one of the best soldiers I know who would fit perfectly at MacTavish's side." Shepherd said to me. This sounded great to me and all, but I didn't see what the point was. Was there something bigger going on now? I wasn't sure, as that international terrorist, Vladmir Makarov, hasn't been on the news in quite a while. "What's the point of all of it?" I asked. "We're going after the terrorist Vladmir Makarov. As of now, he hasn't done anything, but we're suspecting he's planning something. We're gonna need the best men we have for these special operations," Shepherd said. "Also, we're gonna need an alias to keep your real information secret." I thought for a moment for a nickname that I really wanted, that sounded intimidating, but not silly. Nothing was coming to my mind, so I looked deeper, into my past. It hit me. "Ghost." I said to Shepherd. "Okay. Welcome to the Task Force 141, Lieutenant Simon 'Ghost' Riley." Category:EternalBlaze Category:Modern Warfare: After Effect Category:After Effect Category:FanFiction